Le mystère de Chaco Canyon
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Découvrir quelque chose d'oublié, de caché, qui était jusque-là inconnu du grand public est une chance inestimable d'en apprendre plus sur soi en plus d'étancher notre soif de connaissance Eléonore Mckinnon, 2007 Chaco Canyon 2036. Une découverte qui ébranla le Nouveau-Mexique et toute l'Amérique sorcière dans une vague de remise en question tant sociale, que politique ; ta


_« Découvrir quelque chose d'oublié, de caché, qui était jusque-là inconnu du grand public est une chance inestimable d'en apprendre plus sur soi en plus d'étancher notre soif de connaissance » Eléonore Mckinnon, 2007_

Jamais les mots prononcés par la magiarchéologue Eléonore McKinnon, à l'occasion des fouilles de l'académie perdue d'Herodote, ne parurent si juste que lors de l'hiver 2036, à l'occasion d'une découverte bouleversante faite durant les fouilles de Chaco Canyon par le paleoethnologue Louis Weasley. Une découverte qui en plus de bouleverser le monde sorcier américain changea la vie des nombreuses personnes qui avaient participé à l'étude de ce qui avait toujours été vu comme mythe. Mythe qui s'était révélé être le fondement d'une civilisation maintenant disparue.  
Chaco Canyon 2036. Une découverte qui ébranla le Nouveau-Mexique et toute l'Amérique sorcière dans une vague de remise en question tant sociale, que politique ; tant individuelle que collective. 

_« Jamais nous pensions un jour pouvoir élucider le mystère de Chaco Canyon. Et pourtant. » Discours d'Astoria Greengrass lors d'une conférence de presse concernant la découverte de Chaco Canyon_

Chaco Canyon a commencé lors de l'exploration solitaire du paléoethnologue Louis Weasley.  
C'était une nuit comme les autres. Les étoiles ne brillaient pas plus qu'un autre jour. Le vent n'était pas plus fort que d'habitude et la pluie ne laissait pas une odeur de sol mouillé. C'était une nuit comme les autres et aucun signe ne venait troubler ce moment. Et pourtant.  
Pourtant, c'est lors de cette nuit analogue à une autre que la grande découverte eut lieu. Une nuit, un homme qui part explorer la plus grande kiva du site archéologique sur lequel il travaille.

Chaco Canyon. C'est là qu'il y a quelques années de ça une explosion eut lieu. Au sein de cette agglomération, symbole de la puissance de la civilisation Zuni, eut lieu l'accident le plus incompréhensible de l'archéologie.  
Une explosion, une équipe totalement amnésique et aucune trace de ce qui avait provoqué tout cela. On avait supputé que la magie emmagasinée dans un artefact avait réagi avec un sortilège et provoqué ce désordre. De nouvelles stratégies de fouilles avaient été mises en place et le site avait été clôturé jusqu'à sa réouverture en 2036.  
Un accident jamais élucidé voilà ce qu'était ce site jusqu'à ce soir-là.

C'était durant une nuit similaire en tout point aux autres nuits du Nouveau-Mexique que Louis Weasley se faufila hors du baraquement avec la ferme intention d'explorer la kiva qui ne devait plus être fouillée depuis le tragique incident. Une nuit où la lune projetait sa lumière pâlotte sur le sol où les pierres affleuraient sous la terre ou dormait l'ancienne cité.  
Un homme qui s'aggripe à une échelle pour descendre dans la structure ronde creusée dans le sol qui accueillait, il y a de cela des siècles, rituels sacrés et grandes réunions. Une flamme qui éclaire les dessins sur les murs. Un tunnel qui part dans les entrailles de la terre. Et un choc sur la tête.  
Voilà toute l'histoire de cette nuit semblable à toutes autres et pourtant hors du commun. 

_« Vous ne savez jamais quand l'aventure viendra vous cueillir. Cela peut-être devant votre porte tout comme dans la plus sombre des grottes. Mais il arrive aussi que celle-ci vous tombe dessus au détour d'une lettre. »  
Préface de rêveries d'un voyage aux confins du monde de Lucy Weasley _

Elle se souvient encore avec précision des termes employés par Louis pour décrire sa découverte. Des sept lettres que Louis lui a envoyé, aux cours de toutes ces années passées à découvrir le continent Américain, c'est sans nul doute celle qu'elle a le plus lut. Le chiffonnement du parchemin atteste ce fait.  
Ces mots combien de fois les a t'elle relus ? Souvent, très souvent. Tellement qu'ils ont imbibés son projet de roman sans qu'elle y fasse attention. Sur ce roman où elle a apposé en toutes lettres son nom, Lucy Weasley, il y a aussi l'âme de Louis et ces mots qui l'ont tant émue. Ces mots qui l'ont pris aux tripes et l'ont fait voyager le temps d'une respiration. De cette découverte, qui a eu lieu à des kilomètres de sa chère Armorique, est né son rêve. Elle peine à croire que d'une rencontre qui a eu lieu sous terre, là-bas quelque part dans les Rocheuses Américaines, est né ce projet qu'elle appelle fièrement son bébé. Et pourtant.  
C'est dans le sud-ouest des Etats-Unis, sur le plateau du Colorado, aux croisements de quatre états américains qu'eut lieu cette rencontre étrange entre Louis et les Kokopellis. Cette rencontre qui la fit partir à l'aventure le temps d'un voyage sous la terre de Chaco Canyon. 

_« Nous avons longtemps cru que Kokopelli était un mythe. Qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de dieu propre aux Indiens Anasazis, dont leur civilisation, qui faisait partit de l'aire culturelle Oasisamérique, c'est éteinte bien avant l'arrivée des Européens sur le continent ; et aux descendants de cette culture, dont les Indiens Zunis et Hopis, que nous regroupons sous le terme d'Indiens Pueblos de part la particularité qu'ils ont à construire des maisons juxtaposées en pierre ou en adobes. »  
Louis Weasley et al. la civilisation Anazasis et Kokopellis revue scientifique magiearcheosciences _

Un coup sur la tête. Les ténèbres. Puis le réveil dans un lieu inconnu. Une histoire en somme des plus étrange. Un étranger peu banal. Une cité inconnue.  
Un mystère résolu et une histoire qui commença il y a un peu moins de deux mille ans. Une histoire qui débute en ces termes : « Au commencement de la civilisation Anasazi il y avait Kokopelli ».

C'est ici dans les terres arides où le désert rencontre les rocheuses, où les canyons ravinent le sol ocre, qu'une des plus grandes civilisations nord-américaine est née il y a de cela presque deux mille ans. C'est ici dans cet endroit hors du temps que les Anasazis ont rencontré Kokopelli. Aux confluents de la terre et du ciel. Là où le vent et l'eau sculpte la roche en canyon et aiguille de pierre la culture Pueblo est née.  
À l'abri des falaises ou au milieu de vallées décaissées, ils ont construit des villes, immenses assemblages de maisons empilées, les Pueblos. Dans le royaume des serpents, des rapaces et des chiens prairies, ils ont cultivé le haricot, la courge et le maïs. Dans la terre aride, ils ont creusé leurs lieux de cultes et de rassemblements. C'est ici à cet endroit où le ciel semble toucher la terre que leur histoire à débuter.  
Et tout cela, ils le doivent à Kokopelli. À ces êtres surnaturels qui vivaient ici avant même qu'ils arrivent sur ces terres au-dessus desquelles le grand oiseau tonnerre plane.  
C'est ici sur cette terre si loin, si différente de son Angleterre natale, que Louis a rencontré les Kokopellis. C'est dans cet endroit hors du temps qu'à son réveil, il a découvert à son chevet une créature qu'il avait tant de fois vu sur les artefacts qu'il étudiait. Une créature qu'il ne pensait être qu'un mythe. Kokopelli.

À son réveil, il avait découvert une créature totalement inconnue. Elle le fixait d'un regard curieux et paisible, le manque d'animosité de l'être étrange l'empêcha de céder à la panique et c'est donc qu'avec une légère appréhension et en tentant de faire le moins possible de mouvement brusque qu'il s'était assis sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé. Une deuxième créature était rentrée afin de parler avec son comparse à l'aide de son nez en trompette. Intriguait-il avait assisté à l'échange de flutistes en tendant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Pas totalement sûre d'être réveillé, il était resté assis sur le lit sans chercher à s'enfuir.  
L'échange terminé le nouvel entrant s'était mis à communiquer dans ce qui semblait être un mélange des langues Zuni et Hopi. Stupéfait, il avait réalisé ce que ce mélange de langues signifiait. Son interlocuteur lui parlait dans le dialecte des Anasazis. Les créatures utilisaient la langue des ancêtres des Indiens Pueblos, ils parlaient une langue morte dont ils n'avaient aucune trace. Tentant d'utiliser les quelques bribes de dialectes qu'il avait appris au contact des natifs de ces deux tribus, qui participaient aux fouilles, il avait entrepris de demander s'il pouvait faire venir un ami. Un hochement de tête, une interprétation peut-être fausse, un tour de baguette et un patronus qui file dans les couloirs afin de remonter à la surface. D'un air ébahi les deux Kokopellis avaient regardé le faucon sortir de la pièce et c'était avec enthousiasme qu'ils reproduisirent avec leurs mains des copies miniatures de la créature.  
Emory l'avait rejoint et c'est avec le chaman qu'il avait entrepris de comprendre le mystère de Chaco Canyon. 

_« Les Kokopellis sont des êtres fascinants comme jamais je n'avais pu en voir auparavant. Et pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai rencontré tant de créatures fantastiques dans mon périple sur les traces de mon arrière-grand-père»  
Lorcan Dragonneau, Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques édition complétée de 2039 _

De son arrière-grand-père paternel il avait hérité son amour des créatures magiques. De sa mère sa façon de voir le monde différemment. Il était comme ça Lorcan. Un homme qui s'émerveillait de toutes ces petites choses que lui offrait la nature. Alors, lorsqu'il put rencontrer les Kokopellis dont Louis lui avait parlé, il avait contemplé leurs différences avec une curiosité dénuée de sentiments né é à l'idée de marcher sur les traces du grand homme qu'avait été Norbert Dragonneau, il avait entamé un périple qui l'avait amené sur les traces des créatures que son arrière-grand-père avait étudié à l'aide de sa fidèle bouilloire.

Enthousiasmé à l'idée de marcher sur les traces du grand homme qu'avait été Norbert Dragonneau, il avait entamé un périple qui l'avait amené sur les traces des créatures que son arrière-grand-père avait étudié à l'aide de sa fidèle bouilloire.  
Il avait parcouru les plaines de l'Anatolie et de Patagonie. Il avait affronté les températures extrêmes du désert de l'Atacama et celle glaciale de la Sibérie à la recherche des créatures fantastiques qu'avaient décrites son grand-père. Mais c'est sur le plateau du Colorado qu'il avait découvert un être magique inconnu.  
De cette rencontre, il garde un souvenir nostalgique et un apaisement certains. Ainsi, il restait encore des créatures à découvrir. Et quelles créatures.

Les Kokopellis sont des êtres magiques anthropomorphes au corps voûté de par la présence d'une bosse sur le dos dont ils se servent comme d'un sac grâce à l'ouverture située au niveau de leur nuque. Leur nez en forme de flûte leur sert à communiquer. Lorsqu'il s'adresse à des humains, ils parlent au-moyen d'une bouche qui parait minuscule au vue de leur immense tarin allongé percé de multiples narines. Des jambes et des bras filiformes et quelque peu arquées complète le tableau. L'absence de pilosité peut sans doute s'expliquer par une adaptation à cet environnement où les températures sont peu variables. Leur peau est d'un couleur légèrement rougeâtre semblable à la terre ocre du Nouveau-Mexique. Un fort dimorphisme sexuel est observable chez ces créatures. Pour compléter le tableau ces créatures flûtistes possèdent une magie agraire et médicale qui leur est propre.  
Indubitablement, les Kokopellis sont des êtres fantastiques au même rang que les vampires, les harpies, et mêmes les êtres de l'eau et les centaures qui réfutent pourtant ce terme d'êtres fantastiques à cause de cette sombre histoire avec les harpies. Il est très difficile de parler d'êtres fantastiques, après tout de quel droit pouvons-nous classer certaines créatures comme des êtres et d'autres des animaux, mais une fois cette question philosophique mise de côté, il est indubitable que ces créatures américaines sont bien à classer dans cette case.  
Et c'est que Lorcan Dragonneau s'était attaché à prouver au MACUSA suite à son voyage dans la terre creuse des Kokopellis. C'est ainsi qu'au côté de Louis, Astoria, Emory le chaman et de tous les gens que Louis avaient conviés, afin d'étudier le cas des Kokopellis en accord avec le MACUSA, que Lorcan eut l'occasion de découvrir ces créatures fantastiques dont, ni son arrière-grand-père, ni ses parents en avaient découvert l'existence. 

_« Le retour de Kokopelli sur nos terres ancestrales montre que le renouveau des peuples Pueblos est en marche. Il est temps que les gouvernements moldus et sorciers reconnaissent le génocide améridiens et cessent d'empiéter sur les droits des tribus qui sont encore faibles. »  
Extrait du discours d'Emory chaman des peuples Hopi et Zuni lors du grand rassemblement des tributs Pueblos en 2037 _

À son réveil, suite à son enlèvement par les habitants invisibles de Chaco Canyon, Louis avait découvert un monde qui lui était inconnu. Un monde qui s'était entièrement développé sous le sol aride de la plus grande cité Anasazis. Dans cette caverne sous la terre des habitations carrées empilées les unes sur les autres en un immense Pueblo similaire à celui de Pueblo Bonito, le plus grand Pueblo constituant l'immense conurbation qu'est Chaco Canyon. Ici pas d'autres noyaux urbains se répartissant autour d'un Pueblo central créant ainsi un véritable maillage ou les banlieues se touchent et les réseaux routiers s'étirent vers le monde extérieur. Ici il ne reste plus que le Pueblo central autour duquel se repartissent des champs ou les courges, maïs et haricots poussent sous un soleil factice. Ici, il n'y a plus qu'un village qui est l'exact miroir des ruines de Bonito qui s'étalent en surface. Un reflet qui lui n'a pas été balayé par le temps, qui n'a pas vécu l'effondrement de la civilisation Anasazis.

« Au commencement de la civilisation Anasazi, il y avait Kokopelli ». Au début de la légende, il y a l'histoire d'une rencontre entre deux peuples différents et pourtant si proche.  
Ainsi, ce sont les Kokopellis qui apprirent aux Indiens à pratiquer l'agriculture tandis que les Anasazis leur apprirent à construire ces Pueblos qui sont si caractéristique de leur culture et de celles de leurs descendants. Kokopellis et Anasazis c'est la rencontre de deux cultures qui se rencontrèrent qui évoluèrent conjointement jusqu'à ce que petit à petit les Kokopellis se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes quelque temps avant le déclin de la civilisation Anasazis.  
Et alors les Kokopellis sont devenus un mythe. Un mythe que les descendants des Anasazis, les Indiens Zuni et Hopi s'approprièrent sous les traits de Kokopelli le joueur de flûte bossu. Musicien, agriculteur et magicien, trois caractéristiques de ce facétieux voyageur, trois caractéristiques qu'on retrouve chez ceux qui sont à l'origine de ce mythe du magicien qui parcourt la terre pour la fertiliser. 

_« Je me suis aventurée dans la forêt Amazonienne à la découverte des plantes vénéneuses arboricole, j'ai sondé les marais oubliés pour prélever des sphaignes volantes, j'ai tenté d'extirper les secrets des fougères géantes mangeuses d'hommes et j'ai découvert les fascinants lichens luminescent de l'Himalaya, mais jamais je n'avais imaginée pareilles découverte que celles des plantes dansantes de Chaco Canyon. »  
Préface d'Alyssum Thomas, dans son **manuel** plantes magiques des confins de la terre comment se prémunir de leur danger _

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Louis dans la forêt Amazonienne jamais Alyssum n'aurait cru que cette rencontre allée la conduire à explorer un monde qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Mais au côté de celui qui était devenu son amant elle avait plongé dans les entrailles de la terre. Dans cette immense caverne souterraine, elle avait découvert l'écosystème unique qu'avait crée les Kokopellis. Dans cet endroit caché des hommes, ils avaient été les premiers à cultiver la courge, le maïs, les haricots sous la lumière factice d'une boule lumineuse qu'ils alimentaient avec leur magie à équinoxe dans un rituel complexe.

Mais ce qui l'avait fasciné plus que tout dans ce monde étrange, ce sont les petites plantes dansantes de Chaco Canyon. Ces petites plantes d'apparence gracile ont la faculté de tourner sur leur axe en une danse ressemblant à une toupie tout en basculant leurs branches d'avant en arrière en une danse ressemblant à celles parfois pratiquée par les Indiens lors des fêtes du soleil. De ces plantes magiques, les Kokopellis ne craignent rien et exploitent leur sève pour en faire une boisson sacrée utilisée par leurs chamans lors de rituels sacrés. Mais les plantes dansantes de Chaco Canyon sont cependant un danger pour les humains. En effet, celles-ci les entraînent dans une danse hypnotique au but inexplicable.  
Afin de contrer le pouvoir ensorceleur de ces végétaux, ce fut armée d'une sorte de petit **badge** contenant un enchantement des Kokopellis qu'Alyssum put étudier cette plante endémique du Chaco Canyon souterrains.  
Un voyage au centre de la terre, une plante dansante et des créatures tirées d'un mythe, c'était la recette d'Alyssum pour une aventure extraordinaire au cœur du plateau du Colorado. 

_« Les Kokopellis disposent d'un savoir médical qui mériterait d'être étudié. Certains des techniques de guérison qu'ils utilisent nous sont inconnus et pourraient être adaptés en sortilège sorcier. Mais il faudrait pour cela travailler conjointement avec un spécialiste en enchantement et un traducteur.»  
Rapport d'Ella Potter adressé au département de recherche en épidémiologie de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. _

Lorsqu'Ella lui avait parlé du pouvoir de guérison des Kokopellis et de la façon dont ils avaient devant elle recréer un bras de chair et d'os à l'aide d'un bout de bois pour l'un de leurs congénères et ceux de façon totalement opérationnel Albus avait été dubitatif. Mais lorsque, sur les conseils de sa femme, il était allé parler avec le chaman des Kokopellis de Chaco Canyon il avait vu ses soupçons être écarté. Ainsi les Kokopellis étaient capables de lui rendre ce bras qu'il avait perdu à condition qu'il le veuille bien. Cette question l'avait surpris. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas retrouver ce bras qu'il avait perdu lors d'un attentat de néo-mangemorts ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? À vrai dire cette question il ne se l'était jamais posée. Mais en y réfléchissant bien son bras il n'en avait plus besoin. Ce handicap faisait partit de lui. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de ce bras alors qu'il avait maintenant sa prothèse ultra-équipée que lui avait créé son oncle George. Au final la question du chaman était restée en suspens et Albus n'avait jamais retrouvé son bras. 

_« La découverte à Chaco Canyon d'une nouvelle créature magique remet en question le statut que le MACUSA attribue aux êtres magiques. Nous sommes en droit de demander un statut moins discriminant et avec plus de droit que celui que nous possédons aujourd'hui. Le cas des Kokopellis de Chaco Canyon montre bien qu'en plus de posséder une culture qui leur est propre ceux-ci ont profondément impacté la civilisation Anasazis. Les êtres magiques ont, comme le prouve ce cas d'étude, un rôle à jouer dans le devenir de la communauté sorcière. Ce rôle ne pourra cependant pas être tenu si les êtres magiques au rang du quel nous comptons les loups-garous, les harpies, les vampires, les elfes de maisons et les kokopellis, n'ont pas les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs que les sorciers. »  
Samuel Picquery, chef du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques de part le monde _

Jamais Louis n'avait imaginé un jour faire une découverte aussi importante que celle qu'il avait faite ce jour-là de l'année 2036. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette découverte changerait autant de vie comme ce fut le cas, il y a de cela des siècles. Mais alors qu'il était assis sous le ciel bleu du Colorado à regarder le retour des Kokopellis dans la vie de ces Indiens qui en avaient fait leur bienfaiteur il avait senti que des changements étaient à venir. Alors que tout le monde venait toucher le Kokopelli qui avait été délégué comme médiateur à cette fête sacrée des Indiens Zunis il s'était mis en retrait pour mieux profiter de ce moment hors du temps.  
De cette aventure il en était sorti comme apaisé. Enfin, il se sentait à sa place. Il avait l'impression que le temps de l'insouciance était fini, mais maintenant il en avait cure. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a changé, si c'est sa découverte ou le périple qui l'a mené à elle qui en est la source. Mais il sait maintenant que son coeur appartient à cette région. Et qu'il fera tout pour découvrir les autres mythes que le plateau du Colorado cachent encore. En attendant il fera tout pour protéger les Kokopellis et les aider à trouver leur place dans ce monde qui leur est inconnu.


End file.
